


Comfort

by firefly124



Series: 2017 Advent Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Just a cozy evening by the tree.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [AdventDrabbles on Dreamwidth](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) to the prompt [woman reading to kids under a Christmas tree](https://i.imgur.com/leQmOUR.jpg).

“… it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort.”

Jo set down the tray of hot apple cider. Charlie took notice first, sitting up to grab hers. Kaylee was next, cautiously picking up her mug with both hands and blowing on it repeatedly. Mal toddled over last, making grabby hands for his sippy cup. His was just bottle-warm. 

“Perfect timing,” Charlie said, raising her mug to her lips. “Mmm, comfort.”

Jo smiled and picked up her own. “Too comfortable for more story?”

“Hobbit!” Mal cried.

“Hobbit,” Charlie agreed, setting down her mug and picking up the book.

Jo smiled. Yeah. Comfort.


End file.
